Jax and Andi
by fruitypebb1es
Summary: Basically just if Jax and andi from every witch way dated Jax/Andi Emma/Daniel rated t because I don't know what I'll write
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andi p.o.v

I woke up to the flickering of my tv on the first day of school. I had stayed up late watching Attack of the Zombies 2. I pulled myself out from under pizza boxes and clothes. I got dressed in my school uniform and headed down the stairs. As usual, my mother was no where to be found. Some nights she didn't come home at all. I sighed and opened the refrigerator. No milk. Just. Great. I slammed the door shut and decided to eat at school. I glanced at my watch. If I made it to school in time! I grabbed my bookbag and headed out the door.

When I arrived at school, I saw Emma walking towards the door. "Emma!" I yelled, jogging to catch up to her. "hey Andi" she said,smiling. "How was your su..." I started, but the sound of a roaring engine cut me off. I turned around to see a black and red dirt bike pulling into the school parking lot. The rider had a black helmet and black leather jacket. We watched as he parked in front of the school and pulled off his helmet. Woah. I didn't expect him to be this...I can't believe I'm about to say this...cute. He had straight black hair and michevious looking gray eyes. I looked away. "He's cute" Emma said beside me. "But not as cute as Daniel." She said running to him as he walked towards the school and pouncing on him. I rolled my eyes at my best friend,but smiled anyway. I was glad she had gotton Daniel. I kind of wished I had a boyfriend too, but I quickly erased the thought from my mind. Boyfriends were for girly- girls. I entered the school and saw bustling hallways filled with my classmates and students from other grades. I laughed when I saw a few freshmen trying to push their way through the hall. As I was making my way to my locker, someone pushed me and I fell backwards. I waited for my back to hit the ground, but it never came. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and catch me. "Woah there" I heard them say in a really cute austrailian accent. "Wouldn't want to fall on the first day" he said. I quickly stood and turned to face him. I was surprised to see the same guy from this morning with the leather jacket. "Thanks" I muttered, wipingg my school uniform off with my hands, and looking at the ground. "I'm Jax" he said, grinning and sticking out his hand. "Andi" I said, shaking it. "Im looking for the principals office" he said, glancing down the hall "two rights and a left" I said. "Thanks" he responded. "See you around Andi" he yelled walking down the hall and waving goodbye to me. I waved back and headed in the other direction to my locker.

Thanks so much for checking out my andi and jax fanfic. Be sure to leave reviews because I love to know how you guys feel about my stories. Bye for now -kawaii bunnies :3


	2. Chapter 2

Jax and andi chapter 2

Jax p.o.v

"Welcome to Iridium high, Mr. Novoa!" The principal, Mr. Alonzo, as I read on his desk, said to me as I entered his office. " you will love it here, we have many great things to offer" he said as I took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk." We are the home of the sharks, the number one swim team in the country!" He said excitedly (unfortunatley still talking) wait did he say swimming? "You have a swim team?" I asked curiously, leaning foward a little in my chair. Last year I had ranked fastest in my school. "Yes!" He said, even more excitedly (if it was even possible) happy about potentially having a new swimmer. I half listened as he rambled on about "how great their school was" or something like that. "Alright its about time for your tour" he said, glancing at his watch. "Emma alonzo, emma alonzo, please report to the principals office, thank you" he said into the loudspeaker. He talked for a few more minutes (which I totally ignored) until the door opened. A girl with long black hair and amber eyes walked in. She was cute, but she wasn't my type. She looked too...good. I mean there had to be a reason that she was the first one the principal called. " you asked to see me da..i-i mean principal Alonzo." She said, stuttering when she saw me. So That was the reason she looked so good, she was the principals daughter, she HAD to be good. " I need you to show our new student, Jax, around school" he said, gesturing to me. "But dad" she responded, sounding a little nervous. "Don't you think someone who's been going here longer should show him around?" She asked. "Mabye you're right" he responded. "I'll just call Andi" he said, reaching for the loudspeaker mic again. I perked up a little. At least I knew her. "Andi smith, Andi smith, please report to the principals office, thank you." He said. He and emma talked until Andi entered the room. "Hey emma" she said, waving to her. " hi jax" she said a little more shyly. " Hey andi" I responded, waving back. "You two know each other?" Emma asked confused, looking back and forth between the two of us. "Yeah we met this morning when she fell and I caught her." I said, smirking at Andi. She just glared at me and turned to Mr. Alonzo. "You wanted to see me Mr. Alonzo?" She asked. "Yes, I want you to take Jax on a tour through the school" he just groaned and I whispered "surprise!" "Let's go" she said, sounding annoyed. I followed her out of the office. "So where's our first stop?" I asked, still following her. " let me see your schedule" she mumbled. I gave it to her. "First period english, just great" she muttered. She lead me to a classroomat the end of the hall. " this is your english class" she said boredly."come on let's go to your math class, she said, walkkng down the hall.

The tour went on for about 20 minutes, with her talking and me just listening and following. When we reached the cafeteria she said "well this is the cafeteria and that completes our tour, finally" she said, mumbling the last word. "What was that?" I asked, smirking." Nothing" she replied quickly, giving me a huge fake smile. "See you buddy" she said sarcastically, patting me on the back and dissapering down the hall.

End of chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and followers! Love you guys! -kawaii bunnies :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andi p.o.v

By the time I got back from giving jax his tour, first period had ready ended. Thank God. Now I wouldn't have to see the new guy again. "How was the tour?" Emma asked as she and I walked to second period. "It was good" I replied "nothin special" "oh really?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You didn't flirt at all?" She asked, smirking. "No" I responded "its like you don't even know me, I don't flirt." "whatever" she said, still smirking that stupid little smirk, and looked straight ahead. When we entered the classroom, I pulled her to the back of the room. I loved the back seats. " this is perfect" I said, leaning back in my chair, putting my arms behind my head and feet on the unoccupied seat in front of me. "Andi please take your feet down" the teacher said from the front of the classroom. I grumbled and reluctantly moved my feet. "Ok Mr. Novoa, you can sit there" she said pointing towards the desk in front of me. Mr. Novoa? I looked towards the door of the classroom and stifled a horrified scream. It was that annoying new kid again! What was he following me or something?! Besides didn't he have second period math? My eyes widened in shock. This was second period math. When I was giving him his tour earlier, I must've accidently compared his schedule to my last years schedule! I smacked myself on the forehead for being so stupid. "Well,well,well" he said as he took his seat. "I keep running into you today, I'm starting to think you're stalking me." He said, smirking. My cheeks flushed pink. "Mabye you're following me, I was here first you know." I retorted, crossing my arms and leaning back. I guess he didn't have a resplne because he muttered "whatever" and turned around. I grinned in victory.

The rest of the period passed without discussion between Jax and I. I tried to pay attention to the teachers "introduction to geometry" speech, but I found myself focusing on the back of Jax's head. God, this boy even had a cute neck! Wait what was I thinking? I didn't think boys were cute! Well except for my zombie boyfriend, Phillip, on my favorite video game, Zombie nightfall, but this was different! This was a real, living, breathing... boy. I gasped in shock. I couldn't...like him could I? No, that was ridiculus! I had only met him today, and I was not about to become some disney movie princess who fell in love with guys they just met the same day! But yet, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Oh no. This was really bad. This was really, really, bad. This was- " andi are you ok?" Emma asked beside me, cutting off my frantic thoughts. "Y-yeah" I stuttered "everything is just fine"

Thank you for reading chapter 3 of my jax and andi fanfic. Thanks so much for the reviews. If you have something rude to say, please don't post it, if you don't like this fanfic, no one's forcing you to read it. Peace out for now -kawaii bunnies :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andi p.o.v

After school, I came home to a motherless house. She still wasn't home yet, but I didn't care. She could never come back for all I cared. I pushed the thoughts of my mother out of my mind and focused on how starving I was (I never did have time to grab breakfast at school). I checked the cabinets. Nothing. All the food was gone, and I was running out of the money my mother had left me. I didn't want to, but I would have to accept the job offer that Diego had given me to work at the 7. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"You want the job?" Diego asked in shock after I had arrived at the seven. "Yes" I answered, upset "I need it" "alright, let me go get the forms" he said, walking backwards to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter to wait. "Here they are" he said, coming out with a few pieces of paper. I took them, sat down, and got to work.

About a half hour later, I finished filling out the forms and handed them to Diego. "My dad will just look over these, and get back to you as soon as he can." He said,taking the papers from me. I nodded, silently hoping that he would get back to me by tommorow. I sighed as I walked out the door, deciding to eat at Emma's tonight. I bumped into someone and turned around to apologize, before I saw who it was. It was Maddie. I closed my mouth. There was no way in heck I was apologizing to my arch-enemy. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms. "Applying for a job" I said, crossing my arms too. I saw a flicker of relif cross her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by annoyance. "Is Diego in there?" She asked, standing up a little straighter. "Yeah" I answered, turning to leave, but then I slowly turned back around "why do you want to know? And since when do you call him Diego and not proxy?" I asked, looking at her with a little smirk on my face. Her cheeks turned bright pink. "I have to go" she said quickly, hurrying as fast abshe could manage in her pink pumps into the 7. I just shrugged it off and headed to Emma's house for dinner.

Thanks so much for the reviews :3


	5. Chapter 5

"So Andi, how was your first day?" Emma's dad asked as we ate pizza at Emma's dining table. "It was ok ..." I said picking at my pizza . I was starving, but for some reason I couldn't eat. "What's the matter Andi?" Emma asked from across the table. "What oh nothing" I said,looking back down at my plate. The truth was , I missed my mother, and I hoped she was okay. Having to apply for a job today brought back bad memories. Like the time I had to take a job bagging groceries when I was nine. (A.N don't ask me how she was able to get a job at nine XD ) or the time I had almost bottom kidnapped walking home from my job at the pet shop when I was ten. Luckily Daniel and his dad had been playing baseball in their front lawn and had chased him away. "I think I'm just gonna go home" I said forcing myself to finish the last two bites of my pizza. I got up, grabbing my hoodie and my keys. "Is everything ok Andi?" Emma asked, concern in her voice. "What? Yeah everything's fine" I said a bit dazed. " see you tomorrow Emma." I said, but before she had a chance to respond I was out the door.

Sorry it took so long guys I'm just so busy with school -_- I'm a junior now so its so much work. Anyway bye for now-kawaii rabbits


	6. Chapter 6

Andi and Jax chapter 6

One week later I had gotten used to working at the 7 until 6o clock and doing homework until 12 in the morning. It was Wednesday and for some reason the place was slow. Due to my lack of sleep, I had fallen asleep at the counter. I really hoped Diego wouldn't come out of the kitchen and see me sleeping. I really needed it. "Andi wake up" I heard a voice saying. A hand gripped my shoulder and shook while another prodded my cheek. I jolted awake. "Welcome to the 7, how can I help you?" I asked, half asleep. "Umm Andi are you ok?" The costumers asked. I finally looked at thier face. It was just Jax. "Oh hi Jax" I said tiredly "what would you like?" "One slice and a coke" he said, looking at me weirdly. I slowly got a slice from the oven behind me and put it on a plate, then got a soda from the refrigerator. I punched in the prices on the cash register. "That'll be 2.50." He handed me the money and took his food, but for some reason he stood there looking at me for another minute. "What?" I said annoyed. "When do you get off your shift?" He asked, cocking his head to the side (which made him look really adorable by the way ) "six why?" I answered, curious. " I have something to show you, I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He said, a statement rather than a question. "I don't know..." I started, but he cut me off. "Come on Andi, you gotta have some fun! Live a little!" I thought for a minute. "Fine " I said finally. " great, see you then" he said, flashing me his perfectly white smile. I gave him a little wave, then got back to work.

By the time 6:30 rolled around , I found myself wide awake. Ever other minute I checked my hair and outfit in the full length mirror behind my bedroom door. I don't know why I was so nervous. After all it was JUST Jax . He arrived at 7:30 on the dot. When I heard the rumbling of his engine I sprinted down the stairs towards the door, but stopped short before turning the knob. I straightened my shirt and ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath before pulling the door open. He was sitting on his bike at the end of my driveway. He smiled, patted the back of his bike for me to sit and handed me his helmet. I put on the helmet and got on the back of his bike, wrapping my arms around his waist as he revved the engine. He drove out of my driveway and down the street. The wind whipped my face and blew my hair back. I buried my face into Jaxs jacket, which smelled like worn leather and strangely, peppermint. I smiled. He was really warm. "Enjoying yourself back there?" He asked, amused. I stiffened. "Relax love, I know, it can get pretty windy on this thing" I relaxed a little, but didn't rest my head on his shoulder again. Two minutes later we arrived in front of his house. " it's in the backyard" he said, walking me down the driveway. He lead me through the house. It was a nice house with furniture and freshly painted walls, but no pictures. I guess they hadn't hung them up yet. He opened the screen door that led to the backyard , and I gaped in awe. There was a small pond surrounded by small blue flowers that almost glowed in the moonlight. "This is...amazing" I said in awe, reaching out to touch one of the blue flowers. "My dad and I made it, to honor my mother. She loved to garden" he replied sadly. I turned to give him my condolences, but he walked past. E and sat at the edge of the pond. At first, I held back, but then I joined him at the, sitting next to him and staring into the dark depths of the pond. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I finally said. "My dad left when I was little, and my mom is never home. She shows up every few months drops off some money, then leaves again. I just want to spend some time with her." I sigh. "Why am I even telling you this?" I shrug "maybe it's because I need someone to talk to, it's not easy having both of your parents abandon you." I finally look at him. He's staring at me and nodding. "What?" I ask. He just gives me a sad smile "I've never found someone who...understands so perfectly." I smile at him and he sighs. "Come on, I'll take you home"

Sorry this chapter took sooooo freaking long guys but I hope you like it! I have more stories on wattpad so check me out! My name is coconutcreamkiss (same as my user here) byeeeeeeeee :3


End file.
